


Who I am

by BabydollBarnes



Category: The Drop (2014)
Genre: F/M, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, The Drop - Freeform, Tom Hardy - Freeform, bob saginoski, eric deeds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollBarnes/pseuds/BabydollBarnes
Summary: Lacey Hudson has moved across the country. She finally has her own home, a great neighbor/best friend, and a career.  After a night of shenanigans her life takes a complete 180 after a nights encounter with two different men.





	Who I am

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a couple years ago on ffn, and I didn’t totally hate like I usually do after I re-read my first fics. So I decided to tweak it a bit. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

Lacey Hudson was getting accustomed to her new life in Brooklyn. It was a whole new ballpark for her. She was starting her new career as a nurse all the way across the country. She’s only ever lived in sunny southern California all her life. Least now she’ll have home which she inherited from her grandparents that she never got to meet, instead of a tiny little apartment she could barely afford. The hospital she worked for was only a few blocks from the local hip coffee shop that her best friend, Emily owns and whom also happens to be her next door neighbor. Emily just opened the successful little joint called Back on Coffee, a few months prior to Lacey’s big move and is enjoying every bit of it. After Lacey’s long 12 hour shift that consisted of dealing with several rude and some seriously injured patients, she was just glad the day was finished so her 3 day weekend could begin. She walked on over to Emily's coffee joint.  
"Lace, you look beat, rough day?" The perky blonde asked over the counter preparing a cup of hot gingerbread latte.  
"Oh yeah, rough indeed." Lacey said taking off her gloves to grab the warm cup between her hands.  
"Well, I got Joey to close the shop tonight. You want to order some take out and watch cheesy chick flicks?"  
"Actually I was thinking maybe we can have a night out on the town?"  
"Really, Lace, you want to go out? Like to a club?" Emily asked in sort of disbelief.  
"Yeah, sure why not? It’s been a while." Lacey smiled taking a sip of the sweet cup of jolt.  
Emily happily hung up her apron and put on her white coat. They shared a cab home to get out of their work clothes and get dolled up to have a wild night. Lacey threw off her scrubs and began to rummage through her closet. She probably had an outfit to wear for everyday of the year. She always bought clothes she thought were cute despite knowing she'd probably never wear them. She worked a lot so she would always have to wear her scrubs and when she wasn't working she was at home in her pj's binge watching TV shows on Netflix. Emily dug around in her best friend’s huge walk in closet, searching high and low for the perfect outfit for Lace. Finally after several minutes she handed Lace a pair of black thigh high stockings, a maroon high waist skirt, and a black fitted sweetheart crop top.  
"I'm not so sure I feel comfortable in this, Emily. My boobs have gotten way too big for this bra shirt or whatever you call it. I don’t think I’ve worn this since I was a teen." She twirled in the mirror with a scrunched up face.  
"You look so hot, Lacey! Please wear it! Shit, I wish I had the boobs to show off.” She giggled as she pushed her breasts together for cleavage. “You just feel uncomfortable because all you wear is scrubs." Emily added trying to convince her to keep it on.  
“Well, my ass does look good in this skirt…” She said twisting her body to get a good look at her back side. You could see Emily pleading behind her through mirror.  
“Ugh!! Fine, you win Ems, but I’ve got to leave a little something to the imagination.” Lacey pulled up the skirt over her naval nearly up to her shirt barely exposing any of her mid section.  
Emily squealed with excitement and handed her fitted thigh high boots with a thick high to complete her look.  
"I'm going curl my hair. Help yourself to anything in my closet." Lacey winked at Emily.  
"OH, I am way ahead of you girl." Emily said throwing a few outfits together to try on.  
Lacey curled her soft bouncy long brown hair loosely and pinned the side with a pretty rhinestone bobby pin. She put on some smoky eye shadow and topped it off with black eyeliner winged to perfection. It really brought out her bright honey amber eyes surrounded by her thick long dark eyelashes. She didn't need any makeup as she was already equipped with a lovely face, but what girl didn't enjoy playing with makeup and hair accessories? Emily had decided on wearing a bright blue pencil skirt and a little bit sheer black and white striped crop top. You could almost make out the black bralette she was wearing underneath. It was cute and edgy just like her. Emily had a black headband on with her shoulder length golden locks pinned up and her lips red as a rose.  
"Wow! We look a couple of supermodels. Don't cha think, Lace?"  
"We sure do, Em." She rolled her eyes playfully putting on her black fuzzy earmuffs and her pea coat.  
Lacey and Emily arrived at the club shortly and checked their coats in. The club was booming with new music everyone seemed to know the words to all except for them. They sat at the bar watching the young and beautiful people drink and grind on each other when two tall clean cut Italian attractive men approached them.  
"Would you beautiful ladies like to dance?" Emily jumped at the chance and pulled one of the handsome fellows to the dance floor.  
"How about you, miss?" Lacey almost forgot there were two of them and one was waiting on her response as she chuckled at Emily’s forwardness.  
"Oh, no thank you. I don't dance. I just like the watching." She of coursed danced but usually with good friends or men she knew well. She didn't fancy the idea of grinding on some stranger's crotch. Since that seemed to be the only style of dancing going on these days.  
"Right." The Italian man scoffed and left her side. He walked around to the other side of the bar getting a completely hammered young lady to dance with him.  
"Well that guy was rude. He didn't even ask you for your name or offer to buy you drink before giving up." A man near Lacey said loudly trying talk over the music while he moved to sit on the stool right next to her.  
"I'm Eric, Eric Deeds. I got to say I would never give up so easily on a pretty lady such as ya self." He smirked mischievously.  
"Hi, I’m Lacey, Lacey Hudson. Guys like that only come here looking for a one night stand anyway."  
"Yeah, kind of seems that’s what everyone comes here for these days. Kind of sad really, I mean you can at least meet some cool people to become friends with. Ya’ know?" he took a swig of the brown liquid from the glass he held in his hand.  
"I haven't been to a club in a couple of years. I guess a lot can change in that time frame though." Lacey shrugged.  
“Say uh’ how bout I buy you a drink?” he flagged down one of the bartenders as Lacey smiled acceptingly.  
"Ugh. That guy was a total perv. He had the nerve to slip his hand up my skirt and tried getting in my panties. You want to ditch this place? I know we just got here, but I'm finding out quickly this is not my scene anymore." Emily yelled over to Lacey several moments later while she waited on the bartender for a shot of tequila.  
"No worries, we can leave. Oh by the way this is Eric. He has been keeping me company while you were away." Emily turned to see the familiar face.  
"Hey, Eric…well um we gotta go. Sorry." Emily said throwing back the shot tugging Lacey off the stool.  
"It was nice meeting you. Thank you for the beer." She leaned over to give him a hug but was pulled away into the crowd by Emily.  
“Ouch. What was that all about Emily? Only you get all the cute guys?” Lacey nudged Emily playfully as they waited for their coats.  
"No, Lace. That's Eric Deeds. Ain't nothing but trouble that man. Promise me you'll stay away from him." Her bright blue eyes stared deeply into Lacey’s.  
Lacey sighed and nodded as they made their way out of the club.  
"Is there a bar we can go to around here?" Lacey asked dropping the whole Eric thing.  
"You know what yeah there is. We'll hit Cousin Marv's bar, I use to be a regular there. We may be a little over dressed but hey we there might be some cute guys in there tonight and we’ll get all the attention." Emily winked.  
They took a cab to Cousin Marv's. It was much more laid back there. They could hear each other over the music without having to shout and all the men and women had to be in their mid-twenties to late thirty's. They seemed to fit in much better there.  
"Hey Emily, haven't seen yous in here for a while. What can I getcha?" The handsome bartender with full luscious lips came over to ask with his heavy accent as they sat at the bar.  
"Heya’ Bob!” Emily smiled cheerfully leaning over the bar to give him a quick hug. “Been busy with the coffee shop I just opened over on 7th st. You should come by and visit me there sometime.” She sat back down on the stool “Uh I guess we will both have a shot of silver patron please and two Dos Equis." Emily replied.  
"Hi there, I'm Bob Saginowski." He reached out to shake Lacey’s hand.  
"Hi, I’m Lacey Hudson." His grip was firm.  
"Oops! I’m so sorry. Where are my manners? Lacey, here just moved from California 3 months ago. She lives next door to me, she's a nurse, and she's my best friend." Emily threw her arm around Lacey pulling her in for a friendly side hug.  
"Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Brooklyn, Miss Hudson. This round is on me ladies." Bob handed them their shots and beers.  
"Thanks Bob. Cheers!" Emily clinked her glass with Lacey’s and threw back the smooth liquid.  
They settled into the dive’y little bar striking up conversations with random people. Eventually the alcohol kicked in and warmed up Lacey enough to take her coat off. She noticed a few men looking over her practically undressing her with their eyes. She didn’t mind much as long as they just looked and didn’t touch. "Excuse me! Where is the restroom?" she called out to a busy Bob. He turned quickly just noticing she had taken off her coat.  
He cleared his throat before speaking. "Just go down that hall there first door on yer right." He answered kindly. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her as she walked away.  
"Enjoying the view, Bob?" Emily popped her head in front of his line of sight.  
"Huh? Oh uh no, no…I mean yeah but- Oh geez." He blushed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I sorta dazed off.”  
Emily laughed at his adorable awkwardness.  
“Aww! It’s okay, Bob. I know you mean well. You’re not some creep like some the men in here tonight.”  
Lacey came back a few minutes later as Bob rushed to take care of the other patrons. Throughout the night Bob would come over and talk with the girls keeping the chats light and humorous while trying not to stare amorously at the brunette. Later into the night some of Emily's friends spotted her while walking in and went over to join her at the bar. Among the couple of friends was a guy named Roy whom Emily had been crushing on for quite some time now. Roy had brought a couple friends whom all seemed to be interested in Lacey. They childishly fought over which one of them could have a shot with her. Lacey rolled her eyes at a snickering Emily. After spending a couple of hours drinking and conversing with them till it was closing time, Roy asked the girls if they wanted to bring the party back to his place.  
"Sounds great, but I’m pretty wiped out. Emily would love to though."  
"Lace, I can't let you to take a cab home alone at this time." Emily said with sincere concern.  
“I’ll ride with her.” One of Roy’s drunken friends piped up.  
“Not a chance!” she shoved his arm and glared up at the tall slender blonde man. Emily was a great friend like that; she wouldn’t dare ditch a friend for a hookup or let a friend leave with some weirdo.  
Before Lacey could try convince Emily to leave with Roy, and not to worry about her Bob spoke up.  
"I could take her home. It's no trouble." Bob said politely to Emily, wiping down the bar.  
"That's very generous of you, Bob. I'd appreciate it.” His eyes met Lacey’s. “See now I have a ride home. No creepy cabby or desperate David over here needed." They all laughed as Lacey singled out Roy’s friend.  
“Lace, are you sure?” Emily whispered closely.  
“Yes, I don’t want to keep you from your ‘man’. Now go have fun and be safe.” Lacey whispered back as she gave Em a tight squeeze.  
"Bob, you better get my Lace home safe." She threw a serious look to him. “Text me when you get home.” Emily kissed Lacey on the cheek and made way for the door with Roy.  
Bob pointed his elbow outward so Lacey could hold onto him for support to walk over the icy sidewalk. He guided her carefully and slowly over the snow to his truck and opened the door for her, helping her get in.  
"Thanks again Bob. I hope you're girlfriend doesn't mind I’m keeping out." She rubbed her gloved hands together trying to bring some warmth to them. “No, she won’t mind.” Lacey felt her heart sink a little bit. “She won’t mind because I don’t have one.” He smiled over at her. “So how do I get to yer place?"  
Lacey only lived 3 miles from the bar and it was the route Bob takes to get to his house.  
"Let me walk you to yer door." Bob rushed to her side.  
"Oh, thanks you're very kind." She smiled up at him.  
"Well, 'ave a good night." He said as she took a step inside her home.  
"You too, thanks." She smiled and shut the door.  
"Bob, do you want to come in? Have a cup of tea or hot cocoa with me?" she swung the door back open with a nervous look on her face.  
"Yeah, Sure… I'd like that." He said digging his cold hands into his jacket pockets.

Bob came in and took off his coat and beanie placing them on her coat rack. She guided him to the kitchen and pulled out a kettle and a jug of water.  
"Would you mind warming up the water while I put the heater on and slip into something more comfortable?" Bob nodded as she walked away.  
Lacey turned on the heat, took off her skirt and top only leaving her black thigh high stockings on. She wiped her makeup off and threw on a grey oversized sweater dress that she loved sleeping in. She made her way back to the kitchen, and Bob turned around to see her naked face was just as beautiful when she had make up on. The kettle started whistling as he stood still staring struggling to find his next words.  
"Is there something on my face?" Lacey patted her cheeks.  
"Oh no, no. Just ain't…uh… just um… yer very pretty."  
"Well so are you, Bob." She winked and touched his face as she walked by him to take the kettle off the stove.  
"Now, would you like some tea or cocoa?" She asked pulling out tea bags and a tin of cocoa mix.  
"Cocoa will do jus’ fine."  
"Ok but house rules are that you have to take it with shot fluffy whip."  
Bob laughed and agreed.  
Lacey took two brown mugs out from the cabinet and put a tsp of cocoa powder in them before pouring in the hot water. She stirred them generously and opened the fridge to get out the fluffy whip. She brought the mugs over to the dark wooden table.  
"Open your mouth." She placed the fluffy whip nozzle to his bottom lip and pressed down releasing the tasty white cream. After she gave him his shot, she took hers then added more to their mugs.  
"Yes I am kind of addicted to whipped cream." She stated before he could ask. "Come let's sit on the couch. It's much warmer over there."  
He sat in awkwardly in the middle of the big cozy couch as she placed her mug on the coffee table. She laid down swinging her legs over his lap.  
"Can you hand me the blanket over the arm rest?" She asked.  
Bob could barely focus looking down at her exposed thighs between the sweater and stockings. It had been quite some time since he had been this close with a woman. He never had the time to go out and meet a decent girl. All the women that flocked into his bar were hookers, addicts, or bored housewives looking for one night stands.  
"Bob?" she asked again breaking him out of his thoughts.  
"Sorry." He felt embarrassed and set his mug down. He reached for the fluffy soft blanket and covered her gently.  
Lacey kind of liked seeing Bob get all flushed with embarrassment. Not that she enjoyed embarrassing him but she wasn’t used to seeing a man so innocently check her out. It was a nice change of pace. She reached for the remote and flicked on the TV.  
"Bob…can I ask you something?"  
"Of course." He said looking to her bright amber eyes.  
"But you can totally say no…so don't feel obligated or whatever."  
"Okay." He grew anxious.  
"Now I hardly know you and all, but Emily would never agree to let someone she didn't trust drive me home this late from a bar after I’ve been drinking." She bit her bottom lip almost not wanting to ask after all.  
"She sounds like a great friend."  
“Yeah she is. I’m really glad I met her and even better live next to her…”  
Awkward silence filled the air.  
"Will you…uh… stay here tonight?" She nearly blurted out.  
Bob was surprised. Not expecting that kind of question at all.  
"Yeah of course if that's what YOU really want, and not the alcohol talking."  
"Yeah it's what I want. Alcohol wore off long ago.” She smiled shyly up at him pulling him down next to her throwing the blanket over him. She turned on her side, tucked herself under his arm, and scooted her fleshy behind into him to be the little spoon.  
Lacey had never asked a man to stay the night weather she was sober, drunk, or even desperate, but he was different. He was kind, a little awkward but he had that trustworthiness to him. Despite his tall lean muscular build he was a big softy at heart. She never met a man wanting to drive her home without trying to get in her pants in return. Plus she could use a cuddle buddy for the night and he didn’t seem to mind. Some part of her wanted him to try to make a move, but she knew deep down he wouldn't. All the while Bob resisted the urge to kiss her and run his fingers through her soft chocolate hair that smelled like lavender with a hint of coconut. He wondered how this beautiful girl slept alone every night. He laid there, eyes closed, holding her closely cherishing the moment. He missed sleeping next to a woman… it was very intimate to him. 

"Lacey! Open up!" Lacey jumped at the sound of door pounding.  
"How come you didn't text me when you got home!? I must've tried you a dozen times." She walked in shivering from the cold. "Mmmm it smells good in here. What are you making?" Emily asked walking towards the kitchen. Lacey just realizing the smell was coming from inside her house.  
"Good morning Emily, Lacey." Bob nodded.  
"Well good morning to you too, Bob." She said turning to face Lacey with a shocked look on her face.  
“Nothing happened.” Lacey mouthed to her hoping Emily could read her lips.  
"I hope you don’t mind, Lace. I figured you’d be hungry once you woke up.”  
"Thank you, Bob. It smells delicious." She took a seat at the table.  
"Well, I should head on home.” Her jaw still dropped in disbelief.  
"Oh no please don't go Emily. Breakfast is done and there is plenty. I actually do have to head out though. I’ve got to open the bar or Marv will kill me." Bob said setting down the plates of food.  
"Bummer, I wish you could stay and enjoy this with us." Lacey said getting up from her chair.  
Bob smiled, "Yeah me too, but uh maybe some otha' time?"  
"Bye, Bob! See you soon thanks for the food." Emily’s mouth was full of eggs, waving as they started walking out of the kitchen.  
Lacey walked over to the coat rack holding out his jacket for him to slip his arms into and handed him his beanie.  
"Listen I'm sorry for asking you to stay. I'm never that forward…like ever." She confessed to him as he stepped out onto the porch.  
"You don't have to apologize. It was nice.” He looked down and scratched the back of his neck.  
“Kind of embarrassing to admit, but I haven't been that close to a woman in long time." Lacey leaned out the doorway placing her hand under his chin to meet her eyes and kissed his cheek.  
"Nor have I with a man. Thank you for being a gentleman. I'll see you around?" she said while cupping his bearded face in her warm hand.  
"Yeah most definitely, you know where to find me." He smiled and walked to his truck.  
"Well? Spill the beans! What happened? Why was Bob Saginowski here?" Emily questioned still shoving food in her face.  
"What beans? There are no beans, Emily… Bob just spent the night and nothing happened."  
"He spent the night? How did that happen?" she nearly choked on her eggs.  
"I asked him to stay. I thought it would be nice sleeping next to a man that didn’t expect me to put out. Guys like him are a rare to find."  
"YOU WHAT?" Emily started laughing uncontrollably.  
"Hey! I wanted to cuddle and YOU weren't around so sue me!" Lacey joined her in laughter throwing pieces of her chopped up scrambled eggs at her.  
"Well do you like him? I mean he is pretty damn good looking. Too much of a good boy for me though and kind of awkward…or else I'da put the moves on him myself. You know I like 'em bad." Emily raised her eyebrows up and down.  
"Ugh I am so sick and tired of bad boys… and yeah I suppose I do like him… I can definitely see myself getting freaky with him."  
"LACEY!!!!" Emily spit out the orange juice she just took a sip of and started cracking up even harder.  
"Well enough about me. What happened with Roy?"  
"Well you know…" Emily said scooting back and forth into the chair making creaking noises.  
"Ah! Emily you dirty girl. Please tell me he used a condom."  
"Well duh!" Emily replied. "Hurry up and make your moves on Bob. He cooks a damn good breakfast and I expect him to cook more so I can come over and eat all your food." Emily smiled.


End file.
